DNA Productions
Logo On a tropical background complete with a beach, and a sunset, we see the black, lowercase text "d n a productions" with "d n a" bigger and spaced and "productions" underneath, near the top of the screen, and 2 double helix coconut trees twisting behind a bush. Suddenly, a monkey jumps up from behind the trees with his back turned to us. Then, he turns around, revealing that he has a parietal eye, and waves at us, saying "Hi, I'm Paul!" hi my name is Paul Did you know Kendrick Lamar's song in which that he says DNA? It's very epic and he said that because this yep yep yeah - he's still those only good rappers today. The logos The 1994 logo has a cartoon picture of a cat that has a chopped off head and the company name and copyright notice underneath and on a white background. The original 1998 (same year as the Klasky Csupo Splaat) logo featured Helix The Cat, a purple cat with 2 tails twisted forming a DNA looks at us from behind him and blinks 2 times then jumps. This was featured on the Jimmy Neutron pilot episode. A new logo was released in 2002 with Paul, a three-eyed monkey, popping up and out of the bushes to the right (facing the other way), turning to the audience, and waving while saying “Hi, I'm Paul!” Other variants were also used. They are: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Jimmy Neutron: "Junkman Cometh" through "Sink a Sub/Lady Singing News" 2 Pauls said ‘Hi We’re Paul’ and - Paul forgetting his line and saying “Hi i'm...Line?” - Instead of Paul turning around, Paul jumps right out of the bushes and Paul forgetting his line again and “Now what did you want me to say again?” in a hyper voice. - Paul with a mustache and saying “Hola, soy Pablo!” (which translates to "Hi, I'm Pablo" in Spanish.) and after that, his mustache falls off. - The logo in reverse, making Paul say “!luaP m'I iH”, depending on how you hear it. - Paul jumps right out of the bushes and tries to say "Hi I'm..." but cuts off shortly and spots at some water, and finishes his sentence and says "...running in the water!" This is the first lost variant Paul won't stay still. - Paul jumps right out of the bushes and tries saying "Hi I'm..." but cuts off and shouts "Oh, forget it!" and runs away. This is the second lost variant Paul is not standing still. - Paul jumps right out of the bushes once again and almost said "Hi I'm..." and slaps his nose, saying "Oh, I quit!". This is the last lost variant Paul whacks himself in the face while saying this. - Paul absent from the logo and an off-screen man softly says "Paul...?" - A stupid fake variant has Paul weeping and farting in the toilet, exactly like the Toilet Enterprise logo. He burps and poops in the toilet, blocking it. This logo was used from 2002 to 2006. Editor’s Note 1991 version - The pictures can catch some off-guard, and the grotesque imagery on some of the variants may also scare some. 1998 version - The strange sounds and the look of Helix may surprise some, but it's an interesting logo. 2002 version - This is a favorite for those who grown up with The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The variants are also pretty funny. Parodies In an episode of "The adventures of Carlos the Caterpillar" when Carlos was in a beach, the same music in the DNA productions logo was heard. An image burn program on a Windows Vista or Windows 7, the same music in the DNA productions logo can be heard. On the Johnny Test episode “Johnny Applesauce“, and on Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey, it has the same music. In the fictional TV show in Grand Theft Auto IV, I'm Rich, The same song can be heard around the 3:08 mark. On the episode of Poochini or the Fresh Beat Band of Spies TV show, the same music. Nicknames: "The Demo", "DNA Drive-In", "Pegasus Crashing Into a Rock Formation" Watch it, It's a funny logo! Category:Unscary Logos dna productions bnd screen gems v of doom Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Faces Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Weird Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Ominous Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Third eye Logos Category:Cute logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on Category:Fancy Logos Category:BLOOP Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Green Logos Category:Logos that contain cats Category:Logos that scare Black Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that are either good! Category:Logos with monkeys Category:Logos that contain xylophones Category:Super-scary logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Veryscray Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) think is cute Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Enzo Du Kirby Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:BND Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that from BND Of Doom Category:Logos that from BND Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos that not scare Niz Chicoloco (Geo G.) Category:Logos barbie loves Category:USA Category:Comedy Category:Im a barbie girl,in a barbie world!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logo with animals Category:Taken From An End Of A Jimmy Neutron Episode Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED? Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY- Category:?? Category:OMG Peppa's so UGLY andd she died Category:DHX Category:X media Category:Netflix Category:Netflix! Category:Netflix!! Category:Netflix!!! Category:Netflix and chill Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Ms. Red from Peppermint Park Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Shortcake Throw up Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:D Category:N Category:A Category:Logos that scare The Simpsons Category:Taken from "The Simpsons" (Season 1-3) Category:Hi Category:I'm Category:Paul!! Category:Dddddddddddddd Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:Shed Category:Taken From Veggietales Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Paul? Category:Taken from "Santa vs. The Snowman 3D" Category:Taken From "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Logos that make Galaco cry Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Kanbayashi Yuko cry Category:Logos that make Fujiwara Misaki cry Category:Hi, I'm Paul! Category:Hi, I'm........Line??? Category:Hi, we're Paul! Category:¡Hola, soy Pablo! Category:Now what did you want me to say again? Category:Hi, I'm.....running in the water! Category:Hi, I'm.....Oh, forget it! Category:Hi, I'm.....Oh, I quit! Category:!luaP m'I ,iH Category:Black Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Logos that contain monkeys Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey Scream a lot. Category:Logos that scare Mother Beast Lusamine Logos That Scare Henry The Octopus Category:Logos that make family guy cry Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that make skullgirls box art unsecure Category:Logos that make bones laugh Category:Logos that make mario roms Category:Logos that weed Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Wind Drifter cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Royal Bouquet cry Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Hey! Je m'appelle Paul! Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Surf Star cry Category:Logos that make Tea Lily cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that make Hula Lula cry Category:Logos that make Sandy Island cry Category:Logos that make Dance Slippers cry Category:Logos that make Dance Around cry Category:Logos that make Tira-mi-Su cry Category:Logos that make Mochanut cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Twirlerina cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Candy Apple cry Category:Logos that make Mittens cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Treat cry Category:Logos that make Royal Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Royal Rose cry Category:Logos that make Crystal Crown cry Category:Logos that make Crowning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Palace cry Category:Logos that make- OH COME ON YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS INNUENDO? Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that makes Akita Neru crying Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Taken from Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Crapless Category:Logos with Monkeys Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos that make Zora cry Category:Logos that make Zef cry Category:Logos that make Zuma cry Category:Logos that make Chamoy cry Category:Logos that make Tinga cry Category:Logos that make Moley cry Category:Logos that make Berinice cry Category:Logos that make Birria cry Category:Logos that make Chimichanga cry Category:Logos with parodies that contains gore Category:Succity succ Category:Succ Category:Suck my dic Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos with Cats Category:Logos with cats Category:Logos That Make Popplio Cry Category:Logos that could not scare LoukaMario Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Category:Logos that makes Kagamine Rin crying Category:This is dumb. Category:Honestly. Category:CALALALALALALLALA Category:CALALALALALALALLALALALALLALLALALALALALALALAL Category:CALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALLALALA Category:CALALALALALLALALALALLA Category:CALALALALA Category:QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM Category:QWERTYUIOP Category:ASDFGHJKL Category:ZXCVBNM Category:AWESRDTFGBHJKHGFIJHUGYFYUIOHYGTFYUYGTIOJHUGFJHGF Category:Logos that makes Megpoid Gumi crying Category:Taken from "Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss" Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Taken from "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" Category:Logos that make Louise cry Category:Logos that make Mako cry Category:Logos that make Taiga cry Category:Cussing Category:Swearing Logos Category:What the fuck Category:What the fuck is this Category:Logos that make Serena cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Amy cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Raye cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Lita cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Mina cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Rini cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Trista confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Amara confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Michelle confused (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Hotaru cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Luna cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Artemis cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Diana cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 StarSong cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Sweetie Belle cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Toola-Roola cry Category:Come on, Toola. Take a chill pill. Category:Come on, Scooter Sprite. Take a chill pill. Category:Adult Swim Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos with Animals Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Megurine Luka crying Category:Logos that makes Yowane Haku crying Category:Logos that make SF-A2 Miki cry Category:Logos that make MEIKO cry Category:Logos that scare the wiggles Category:Logos that make Momone Momo cry Category:Logos that make Defoko cry Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that smashed Larry the Cucumber and make them bleed Category:Logos that scare me so much Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Tristan Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Logos that contain sheds Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED? Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you say "Holy crud with purple!!...?!..?!" Category:"Useless" means you, fuckasstitsuckcockfaceasssuck. Category:FATSCFAS Category:Useless means you f***************************k. Category:PLAAAG Category:LOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOD Category:WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:(Or not) Category:Logos that make the GoAnimate Caillou throw up at Boris Category:! Category:DNA Category:PRODUCTIONS Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:Eraser Eraser! Category:HIT! Category:Ruby! Category:Logos that make you turn the color grey into the colour gray. Category:DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN Category:Rip Offs Category:Hong KOng Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab Category:Logos that makes Sheen Drive His Car Faster Category:I am a fan of Buried Treasure, Real Smoothie, Leaping Letters, and Spoiled Climbers. Category:TADA! Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Logos that are extremely scary that you put on BurriedTreasure.exe for 30 days and then you realize that it makes you poop your pants, shout, and play Spoiled (Social) Climbers for about 45 minutes and then you get tired about all of the gaming so you Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:Logos that make you play Buried Treasure, Real Smoothie, Leaping letters, (AKA CONEY ISLAND), and SPOILED CLIMBERS!!!!!!!!!!! Category:W H A T ? Category:SPoiled Climbers Category:DAHK Category:Fat teacher and fat student Category:DAHKDAHKDAHKDAHKDAHKDHAKDHAK Category:DAHK is the same thing as DIC. Category:WINDOWS XP Category:Logos that scare "The Grinch" Category:WHAT IS THIS! Category:Fat teachers and fat students Category:DAHKDAHKDAHK Category:Dahk Category:8/'dodos,smsoslslak shsjsk Category:LOL Surprise dolls obby Category:LOL Surprise, what will you unbox? A secret message, a sticker too. Open the blind bag, you've got a bottle, and some shoes, an outfit too. There's an accessory, and a doll. Cry, spit, or tinkle, color change too. LOL Surprise is the place to be, Category:Where LOL dolls live happily! Category:Osososo Category:Logos that scare Baby Einstein Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!! Category:AY LLIK ANNOG SI RALLIPRETAC YPEERC AD Category:I don''nod I Category:Hoos fud Category:Kill me Category:SVA EME Category:Moron!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN KOKOKDUN DUN DUNDUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUNDUN EVRRYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN KOKO DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN Category:DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DNACE NOW. HTI THE STREAMERS AND THE Category:LIGHTS, DO YOU EVER SCARE THE NIGHTS, iIS IT GONNA BE ALL RIGHT, WHEN YOU DANCE WITH ME TONIGHT, OH OH DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW. DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW, Category:DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW, HIT THE STREAMERS AND THE LIGHTS.....! Category:The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Category:Not a handprint to be se Category:A queen of all the planets Category:And I've been good, since I've been Category:No time to waste no time to lose, Category:I wanna see the people choose, Category:A set of you, a set of Me........ Category:I wanna Break Free! Category:Let me go Category:Let me go...... Category:I wanna break free from this cell. Category:Let me go! Category:Let me go!! Category:Make sure I feel well Category:Everyone Category:Can do anything Category:Except for me...... Category:I wanna see something I can see. Category:ME: NO NOT SPOILED CLIMBERS!!!!!!!!! Category:UMM......, IDONTWANNAPLAYBURIEDTREASUREREALSMOOTHIELEAPINGLETTERSANDSPOILEDCLIMBERS! Category:Go left! Go right! Shock coming! ZAAAPPPP! Category:What did I TELL YOU Category:LIKE MORE LIKE NIKE. Category:I wanna wear nappies Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Blue Logos Category:Logo Music That Plays In Curious George 2: Follow That Monke Category:Logo Music That Plays In Junior Field Trips The Jungle Category:I want ice cream Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare Buried Treasure Category:Logos that scare Dizzy Dancing Category:AHHHHHH!! Category:Lgoos that should really scare Bill Flower Category:Logos that should really scare Will Flower Category:Logos that can't scare Look Away Category:Logos that need to scare Pump and Jump Category:LOGOS THAT MAKE SOCIAL CLIMBERS CRY Category:Logos that make Buried Treasure cry Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Logos that scare every Idle animation Category:YAY! LET'S PLAY AGAIN! Category:ELMO IS BOUNCING A BALL Category:Elmo thinks this is a STUPID O Category:STUPID O